


Chances Are

by Lianne Harris (rosa_himmelblau), Merricat Kiernan (rosa_himmelblau), Paula Alquist (rosa_himmelblau)



Series: Happenstance [3]
Category: Wiseguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_himmelblau/pseuds/Lianne%20Harris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_himmelblau/pseuds/Merricat%20Kiernan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_himmelblau/pseuds/Paula%20Alquist
Summary: Vinnie and Sonny are in Italy, but they aren't alone.
Series: Happenstance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156475





	Chances Are

"You could—"

"No." He didn't even let her finish this time.

"I could—"

"No! Are you kidding? Even this isn't safe."

"Then send me home." She stuck out her chin, pushed him a little with her hip to make him meet her eyes. When he did, he was smiling.

"Go home," he said, and first the words went into her ear, and then his tongue did. "Go home right now."

She couldn't help it, she laughed.

The sun was nearly all the way down, and everything had a kind of blue haze to it. Sonny's hand was on her hip, holding her against him, and he was breathing in her hair. In that moment the world was a remarkably beautiful place, and Theresa was happy, very happy.

"Would you tell me something?" she asked.

"Probably not." The words were said to her neck, just where he knew it tickled most.

"Why—"

"Because I like him. Now stop talking."

 _Because I like him._ Which made no sense, how could Sonny possibly like the man who had destroyed his life? But if it wasn't true, why say it?

Theresa didn't like him, and not just because he was with Sonny almost constantly. If Terranova had stayed and testified, things would probably have been terrible for her family; his disappearance meant that the OCB's case wasn't much more than an embarrassment to them. Their cases had all fallen apart, there had been multiple firings and resignations and rumors in the paper of closing down the whole program. That had a lot to do with why nobody she knew was looking for Sonny; the unintended good of the outcome wasn't something anyone wanted to mess with.

She didn't know if anyone was looking for Terranova. Probably not. Nobody she knew, anyway. His own people weren't likely to stop, though, and **they** were looking for Sonny.

"Stop thinking so much." Sonny's lips were further down, his hand pushing her sweater out of the way.

"When is he coming back?"

"I don't know. Who cares?"

 _You do._ But he was unfastening her bra and it seemed a bad time to start an argument.

Dinner, just the three of them. Even after two months, Theresa wasn't used to eating so late, she'd like to have been in bed. Vinnie was uncomfortable, she was uncomfortable—

Sonny knew that, and he didn't care. He wanted her there, he wanted Vinnie there, and he was very talented at getting what he wanted. Theresa stared at the menu she couldn't read and thought about getting up and leaving, but she knew he wouldn't come after her. He'd told her to go home more times than she could count, and sometimes he'd meant it. He'd even threatened once to call her father, but she'd persuaded him not to. She knew he liked having her there, but she also knew he was waiting for her to leave.

"Where'd you go today?" Sonny, tired of the silence, smiling brightly at Vinnie who was looking at him like he might punch him. If he did, Theresa might help him.

"I took a long walk," Vinnie said. "I got real lucky, there's a short pier right near the hotel." There was acid in his words.

Sonny laughed. Theresa thought about leaving, and then he smiled at her and she stopped thinking about that.

"You two have fun today?" Something about the way Vinnie said it set Theresa's teeth on edge, as though asserting his permanence over her transience.

"Yeah." Sonny was still smiling at her. "We had fun."

They had. They'd gone for a long walk, they'd had lunch at a lovely café, they'd spent hours in between soft sheets in a cool, shadowy room, they'd watched the sun set. It was the same day they'd been having practically every day since she got there. Theresa would look at him and try not to feel everything she was feeling, but it was no use. He was in her heart, had been there since she was a little girl, and nothing was going to change that.

She couldn't leave. She couldn't leave, not yet, and not like this. She wasn't going to be driven off by Vinnie Terranova, and anyway, she had something she had to do.

The waiter came, and Sonny ordered for her, made fun of Vinnie's order, ordered for himself. Theresa stared at her plate. _Why is he here?_

"Why are you here?"

"This's my room," Vinnie answered, stepping back from the door. "Would you like to come in?"

No, but she did anyway. "Why are you here?" she said again.

"Where am I supposed to be?"

 _The bottom of the ocean would be nice,_ and though she didn't say the words, he seemed to read them in her face.

"You here to push me off the balcony?"

"It doesn't make any sense. You ruined his life—"

"Yeah, and he ruined mine. Theresa, where do you want me to go? And what do you want me to tell him when I leave?" She didn't have an answer to either of those questions—not that she cared where he went. Very gently he added, "He's not gonna let you stay. You think your family would put up with this, you're not married, he's _persona non gratta—_ ”

"I don't understand why you're here."

"I think you do." His voice was still very gentle. "But it's not my problem, and I don't have any solution for you. He's not gonna let you stay, and it's not because of me. You're dangerous to him."

"My father wouldn't—"

"Your father **would.** So you be careful."

He escorted her out of his room.

Sonny didn't drive her to the airport. They stood in front of the hotel, her leaned against the cab, him pressed against her. They'd been kissing for a long time while the cab driver complained, and every so often she'd hear Vinnie say something to him, shut up, leave them alone, and he'd give him another handful of bills. Why shouldn't he be generous? She was leaving, wasn't she? And he was staying.

"Don't come back," were the last words Sonny said to her, but he kissed her after he said them.

She wouldn't be back. And she would never admit to anyone she had been there.

"G'bye, Theresa. Take care of yourself." Vinnie held the cab door open for her. She wondered, the way he looked at her, if he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently if you ask me what happens after one of my stories, there's a 50-50 chance I'll write you a thousand-or-so word explanation. (This offer only applies to stories where there enough people alive at the end to write a thousand words about.*g*)


End file.
